Davy and the Girl
by PhantomEquine
Summary: What will Davy do when he finds a sixteen year old girl on a ship he has just taken down? DAVY&OC. R&R please! ..:rated T for safe:..
1. Chapter 1

The ship was a total wreck. The Kraken, doing its job. Jones' crew seemed to appear onto the shipwreck, searching for any soles that survived the Kraken's demolishment. But none were there. Jones made his way onto the ship then.

"There's not one sole left on this ship cap'n." Maccus, the first mate of the Dutchman, said.

Jones looked around slowly. He turned his attention towards the captains cabin. It had been untouched. He limped his way over to it and kicked the door open, as best he could anyway. The door slammed against the wall, and a small gasp was heard. The gasp of a girl. A young woman by the sound of it. Jones snapped his head in the direction of the gasp and followed to where it seemed to call. Marching over to a bed in the corner of the cabin, he flipped it up and there sat a young lady, knees scrunched up to her chin with her head down. She wasn't like any lady he had seen before. She was no in a dress and things like that, but rather dark brown pants and a long-sleeved shirt, along with her hair dead straight; which was a light brown, but with blonde-ish streaks. Jones didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't been near a lady in years.

The girl suddenly struck her head up and tried to scoot back, but could only back up into the corner.

"I won't let ye hurt me!" She warned.

Jones smirked at the girl. "Ye won't be hurt lass…unless ye do somethin' to deserve it." The girl just sat there, unfazed.

Maccus and Clanker came into the room at that moment and saw the girl in front of Jones. "'ey! Cap'n found one!" Maccus shouted to the rest of the crew, who were now making their way into the cabin. Clanker roughly grabbed the girl, lifting her up to eye level. She tried to kick at him and struggle out of his grip, but he was at least three times stronger than her.

"Ah…we've gotta fighter. What ye say we do with 'er boys?" The whole crew laughed and snickered. Maccus smirked and walked over to her, and tried to grabbed her shirt, but the girl was fast to react, and bit him on the hand. Maccus quickly jumped back. He looked angrily at the girl, and then turned and grabbed the Bo'sons whip. But before he had a chance to bring it down upon the girl, Jones stepped in. The crew when silent. It wasn't like him; to stop a lashing.

"No one strikes 'er…yet." The crew smiled evilly. That was more like their captain.

Jones looked at the girl with a dead stare and said, "Bring 'er." He turned and left, the crew following.

Clanker, still holding onto the girl, turned to Maccus, who was walking beside him, and said,

"Aww…poor Maccus. Brought down by a little gril." Clanker and the crew teased.

"Oh shut it." He said to them. "I was only surprised." He tried to cover up. The crew just laughed again.

"Sure, sure. Whatever ye say."


	2. Chapter 2

The crew were all back on the Dutchman, Jones as well, and Clanker dragged the girl over to Jones.

"What do we do with 'er?" He said looking down at her.

Jones didn't say anything to Clanker, but snatched the girl from him and took her into his cabin.

Jones through her onto the floor once inside, and slammed the door shut behind him. He thought she looked to be around the age of 18 or so, but how should he know? He hadn't been around a woman in years.

The girl moved until she was in a sitting position with her arms crossed and glaring at Jones. Jones just stood in front of her glaring right back at her.

After some time of silence, Jones spoke. "Tell me. How old are ye?"

The girl just sat there glaring harder than ever. "I aint sayin' nothin'."

Jones smirked at her and then walked to the door. He opened it slightly and spoke for someone to come in. The girl couldn't figure out who he was calling, but soon found out. Jimmylegs, know as the Bo'son, entered Jones' cabin. He looked at the girl on the floor and smiled horridly, bullwhip in ready in hand.

Jones walked back over to the girl and said, "Once again. How old are ye?" This time more power in his voice.

But the girl stayed silent as ever. Still sitting, and still glaring. Jones' face grew angry, and he gave a single to Jimmylegs. The Bo'son lifted his bull whip and brought it down over the girl. It hit her hard, right across her cheek and down her neck, making a snapping sound. But yet, she didn't cry out or even flinch. Jones and Jimmylegs looked at each other, and then Jones continued. "Answer one question, and ye wont get another."

She thought hard about his question. Did it really matter if he knew her age? It couldn't hurt her by telling. "Sixteen." She said angrily and quietly. Jones would have smiled, but didn't show it. This was going to be an easy task taming this girl…so he thought.

As Jones said before, if she answered one question, she wouldn't get another whipping. But if anyone knew Jones well, they knew lies when the saw them. The Bo'son, knowing what to do, brought down the whip once more, this time lashing into the side of the girls arm, taking flesh with it. The girl wasn't expecting it, but she didn't flinch still. Instead, it made her anger higher.

"Ye said-" she paused, and stared at Jones with bared teeth.

Jones ignored the girls complaint and went on. "Sixteen aye…why such a young lady on a ship?"

This time, she didn't pause. She wanted him to _think_ that she was beginning to listen to him, but there was no way she would do that. "I was with my parents." She started softly. "My father was cap'n of that ship, and he had invited my mother and I."

Jones thought for a second. If she told him that so easily, then maybe he could get some more questions out of her.

"What's yer name?"

The girl shot him a look and stood up. "I aint sayin' that."

The Bo'son, knowing what to do, brought the whip up high in the air and lashed down on the girl. The girl didn't cry out, but turned around, facing her back to them.

"Go ahead. Strike me." She said turning her head around and smiling. "See if I care." Not caring what the girl said, the Bo'son gladly brought down the whip again as hard as he could. It hit her back with a loud crack, ripping skin and flesh away.

The girl kept her word. Once she was hit again, she turned back around to face them. Smiling, she said, "Told ye. I aint afraid of anything." Blood was streaming down her face, but she could care less.

Jones said something to Jimmylegs, and the Bo'son left, glaring at the girl when he did.

Jones walked up to the girl, half expecting her to back away but she didn't. He leaned down to her level, seeing that she was at least a head smaller than him.

"Until yr talk, ye stay in here." Jones turned and stomped out of his cabin, locking the door behind him.

Alex was the girl's name. She hadn't told him her name because she about to let this monster control her just like that. Sure she was wounded, but she was a strong fighter.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by, and Alex moved to a corner of the room. She looked around her. It was dark and wet. The floor she sat upon had barnacles and whatnot on it, and at one end of the cabin, was an organ. 'A beautiful organ' Alex thought. She slowly started her way towards it, looking behind at the door to make sure no one was there. She sat down at its bench and ran her hand over the keys. She could play herself, but she didn't dare. She really didn't feel like facing Jones right now. She kept her hands running over the keys ever so lightly. They were wet from the sea, and probably Jones himself. They looked old as well. 'He must have had this a long time.'

Her mind turned from the organ and began to think what she would be doing on this ship. Since she was a hard worker, Jones would take advantage of her.

Back home, she was always working to help out her father with the ship, or mother with the house. Alex's parents were always asking her to help, and sometimes she would begin to get annoyed. They would try to get her to do something, and she would refuse. Alex only did what she wanted to do, and nothing more.

Her eyes wondered over the organ again, and something caught her eye. It was a flicker of light. She turned to it and noticed it was a small heart shaped locket. It resembled a music box. 'Why would _he_ have a _music_ box?' she wondered.

She slowly reached out her arm to pick it up, but the sound of the door stopped her. She quickly retracted her arm and stood up from the bench.

Alex expected someone to be coming in, but it was only the sound of the door being hit by something. 'Probably one of the crewmembers deserving a punishment.'

Alex calmed down and her attention drifted back to the locket. It seemed to call her over, and she longed to know why he had it. As she approached it, a small click was hear, and the little music it contained started playing. Its song was so sad, and filled Alex with emotions.

As quickly as the music began playing, Jones was there. He thought the girl had touched it. He surprised her by instantly consuming her neck with his claw, and slamming her into the wall, her face hitting it hard.

"Have ye not been taught to not touch what isn't yers?" He shouted.

Alex felt a tear of fear overcoming her, but she held strong. "I didn't touch it!" she screamed.

"I highly doubt that." He through her from the wall and down to the ground, where she was met by two crewmembers, Hadras and Koleniko, who grabbed her and put a blindfold on her. Then they bound her wrists together.

"Take 'er below." She heard Jones say. She was dragged out of the cabin and onto the open deck. She heard the other crewmembers working, some snickering at her, and saying things like, 'She'll never make it.' 'She's not that strong. She's gunna die.' But Alex knew how strong she really was. She just wasn't showing them her all.

She could see a dim light through the blindfold, but that light was suddenly replaced with blackness. She felt herself being dragged down a flight of stairs, and then was thrown into a cage. Her face was first to hit the ground, because her writs were bound together behind her. The two crewmen laughed as the locked the cage door and left.

She lay there on the cold wet floor, thinking to herself, _why do they want to keep me? Why don't they just kill me now?"_ She hated being tied up and lock away. It only showed the others as weakness. She sat herself up and scooted to the bars of the cage and leaned against it. She placed her head to the bars, and them being rough from the sea-creatures on it, Alex managed to rip off the blindfold. She couldn't see a thing it was so dark.

Next were the ropes around her wrists. There wasn't anything she could use to cut them off, even if so, she wouldn't be able to hold it and cut at the same time. _The bars might work._ She thought. She wrapped the ropes around the bars as best she could and started to rub the rope against it. Nothing was working.

Bootstrap was on his "break", as he called it. It was the only time of the day where he didn't have to do much. He still helped out, but he had no real assigned duty.

He was walking by the steps, which led down to where Alex was held, when he heard some commotion going on down there. Not being able to help but not be curious, he moved toward the stairs, looking behind him to make sure no one was watching him, or if the captain was out. He had to be cautious about going down, not knowing what the captain would do if he found out what he was doing.

He slowly and quietly made his way down the steps, and looked about. It was extremely dark, so he lit a lantern that was nearby. As soon as the lantern lit the room, a small quick gasp was heard. Bootstrap carefully walked farther inwards, and eventually came to the end, where he found out what was down there.

Alex quickly stood up, and glared at the man in front of her. But something was different about this man. He looked more human-like than the others. He still had sea-creature-like things on him, but you could see more human in him. His eyes were also different. Instead of being filled with hatred, they showed caring.

Alex started to lighten up, but was still ready to strike at any time needed. Bootstrap set the lantern down on a barrel that was next to him, and looked at the girl. He then noticed her arms bound behind her.

"Come here. Let me take that off." He said in a calm voice. Alex hadn't heard anyone talk like that before on this ship until now. Bootstrap motioned to Alex's arms and she came forward. She turned and slipped her arms threw the cage bars. Bootstrap pulled out a hand knife that he always kept with him, and carefully began cutting the rope that consumed her wrists.

Alex, feeling the ropes come free, brought her arms back to her. There were marks on them, from the rubbing of the rope that had been tightening around them. She turned back around to face the man who had helped her, and she actually smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said at a whisper. Bootstrap nodded and Alex continued. "How come yer not like the others?"

Bootstrap sat down on a barrel next to the one the lantern was sitting upon, and began to tell her his story. He told her how he was strapped to a cannon, and was unable to die on the ocean floor. His only choice was to call upon Davy Jones.

Alex seemed glad to have company from someone, and someone that was unlike the rest of the crew; nice.

Bootstrap finished his story, and Alex was about to reply when there was a noise coming from the upper deck. Bootstrap looked at Alex, and she knew that he had to go. He promised that he would come down again, when the crew was not about, and then made his way up the stairs.


End file.
